Sentimientos en contra
by Hermione-133
Summary: Hermione ha cortado con Ron y comienza a escribir la historia de un verano inolvidable.El que la marcará para toda su vida.La suya y las de los que lo vivieron.Un verano para no olvidar.Plis dejen reviews!CAPITULO11 SUBIDO!
1. ¿Qué pasó en verano?

-¡Hola Hermione!-la saludó Ginger.  
-¿Qué?Oh sí hola Ginger...  
-Pareces agobiada-observó su amiga.  
-Digamos que no estoy en mi mejor momento-contestó Hermione suspirando.  
-Hermione,no puedes seguir así-le dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa Angelina.-Huyendo de ron no vas a conseguir nada!  
-¿Huyendo de él?-exclamó Hermione indignada-.¡Pero si lo único que estoy haciendo es evitar que ponga esa cara como si dejarle hubiera sido lo peor que hubiera hecho!  
-Hermione no puedes ignorar que lo que pasó en verano...-le recordó Ginger.  
-¡Un momento!-exclamó Seamus que estaba al tanto de la conversación-.¿Qué pasó en verano?  
-Nada...solo que cambiaron muchas cosas.  
Se fue decidida a olvidar aquel amravilloso verano.El que seguramente no olvidaría jamás.Pero todos repetían ansiadamente la misma pregunta:¿Qué pasó en verano¿Qué pasó en verano?Muy bien,pués si quieren saberlo,lo sabrán.  
Decidida,cogió varios trozos de pergamino,una pluma y se dispuso a relatar aquel verano que lo cambió todo.El verano que la marcaría para toda su vida. 


	2. Momentos de soledad

SENTIMIENTOS EN CONTRA  
Estaba sola,como siempre.Estaba haciendo los deberes de Aritmancia en la mesa de Gryffindor.Nadie la hablaba.Nadie la miraba.Se sentía sola muy sola...  
-Hermione-susurró una voz a sus espaldas.  
Levantó la vista.Allí estaba Harry.Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así.Como un verdadero amigo.  
-¿qué quieres?-le preguntó Hermione desanimada.  
-Quería decirte-comenzó Harry con tacto-.Que aunque hayas cortado con Ron yo seguiré siendo tu amigo.Nada ha cambiado.  
-Para mi si que ha cambiado.Nadie se digna a mirarme...parece como si le hubiera hecho algo y lo único que hice fue decirle que era mejor dejarlo antes de que nos hiciéramos daño.  
-¡pero tienes que entenderle Hermione!Ron te quiere,te quiere muchísimo y después de lo que hizo por ti...  
-Yo no le debo nada.Así de claro-declaró tajante Hermione.  
Se fue y no pudo reprimir el decirle a Harry:  
-Pero gracias de todas formas.  
  
***  
  
Angelina,Parvati,Cho(muy buena amiga suya desde que hicieron las paces),Daniel(un chico también de Ravenclaw que conoció en verano)y Fred y George,le dijeron exactamente lo mismo.  
"Quizá después de todo no soy tan terrible"se dijo para si misma mientras subía por la escalinata de piedra.  
Pero entonces ocurrió.Al mirar al frente divisó a Harry acompañado de Ron.De él.De su exnovio.  
agarró con firmeza el libro que llevaba en los brazos,y tuvo la tentación de esconderse,de pasar junto a él de una manera rápida,agachando la cabeza,pero no.Si algo había aprendido aquel verano era de que no dejarse pisotear era una gran virtud,entonces respiró hondo,subió la cabeza,y pasó lo más digna que pudo(según ella creía)por el lado de Ron.  
Aquel verano no lo olvidaría jamás.Por primera vez en su vida,se había olvidado de sus padres y pudo inscribirse en esa especie de campamento,pero más estricto.Allí hacían obras de tatro,juegos de hechizos,bailes mágicos...Y fue donde conoció a cantidad de alumnos de Hogwarts que siempre había ignorado.De Ravenclaw,de Hufflepuff,de Slytherin(aunque no muy agradables)¡incluso de Gryffindor!Había sido tan divertido...y el último día...ese último día en el que lo había vivido con Ron a su lado y habían comenzado a salir...nunca pudo imaginar que se convertiría en aquello. 


	3. El principio de todo

Bueno pues aquí pongo mi tercer capitulo.Espero que les guste.La historia de verano será muy bonita(eso espero jeje...)Y por favor dejen reviews q dejan muy pocos!!Gracias besos!!!!!  
Todo empezó en aquel momento enque decidió que debería cambiar.No podía pasar todos los veranos limitándose a hacer los deberes escolares,a viajar a algún país como siempre a compañada por sus padres...No,ese verano tendría que hacer algo distinto.No podía esperar al siguiente como solía plantearse siempre.Tendría que ser ése.  
Pero no sabía que hacer para que eso sucediera.Empezaba a pensar que nunca podrían sucederles cosas emocionantes a ella,exceptuando sus aventuras en Hogwarts los últimos años.  
A ella solo se la conocía por ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.Salió de su casa,pensando en sus problemas y se encontró de cara con un cártel,en la puerta de lo que parecía un local de inscripción..Era el curso de verano muggle del que habían estado hablando sus padres.Según ellos,muy conveniente para ella.Pasó de largo cuando de repente descubrió a una chica mirando el mismo cártel.Era una chica interesante.Parecía una muggle hecha y derecha pero sin embargo,la encontraba muy extraña.Parecía muy salido en cuanto a la ropa que llevaba,dejando lucir el ombligo,con el pelo corto hasta las orejas,y con unas gafas rectangulares muy peuqeñas.  
-¿Qué?¿Te interesa?-le preguntó de repente la chica con una sonrisa como si la conociera de toda la vida.  
-¿Cómo?Ah sí...Bueno,en realidad lo estoy pensando...-contestó Hermione con apuro.  
-No te lo pienses tanto.Estará bien,habrá algunas cuantas normas estúpidas pero estará bien.  
Hacto seguido abrió la puerta y la miró diciendo:  
-¿Qué?¿Te decides?No tienes más que dejar tu nombre y dentro de uan semana te librarás de todo un verano que resulte aburrido.  
Hermione se quedó perpleja.Esa chica actuaba de un modo muy raro.Durante un momento tuvo la tentación de decirle adiós y salir corriendo a su casa,pero...¿Qué demonios?¡Ella lo que quería era pasar un verano sin sus padres!  
-Sí-dijo con su voz más firme-.Creo que yo también voy a ir.  
La chica sonrió y le dejó paso para que ella también pasara.Cuando miró al interior confirmó todas sus dudas sobre la chica:Era bruja.Las paredes tenían los escudos de Hogwarts,y también los de todas las casas.Estaba claro:áquel era un curso para los alumnos de Hogwarts que quisieran inscribirse.Se preguntó como no se había dado cuenta antes.  
Se acercaron a la mesa donde un mago regordete con bigote los atendió.  
-Muy bien,muy bien...Así que...inscripciones para el curso muy bien...ejem...¿Nombre?  
-Ginger Scott-respondió la chica nerviosa de la palabra que repetía el mago continuamente:"Muy bien"  
-Muy bien...pués si es tan amable de firmar aquí...Muy bien,muy bien...¿Siguiente?  
Hermione se adelantó.  
-Hermione Granger.  
Ginger la miró sorprendida.  
-¿Hermione Granger?¿La de Gryffindor?  
-Sí...-contestó Hermione contenta de que la conociera.  
-¡Yo también soy de Gryffindor!Claro que estoy en cuarto...  
-Muy bien,muy bien...-las interrumpió el brujo de las inscripciones-.Ya ahbéis terminado.El curso empezará dentro de una semana en la Escuela muggle de enfrente.Claro que estará hechizada para poder utilizarla nosotros.Podéis iros.  
  
-¿Una escuela muggle?-repitió indignada Ginger al salir-.te lo dije:Será divertido pero miles de normas.supongo que vendrá mucha gente de Gryffindor,ravenclaw...No creo que los de Slytherin quieran venir...  
-Eso seguro-asintió Hermione que le estaba cayendo bien esa chica.  
-Supongo que no habrá muchas maneras de empezar el verano que no sea esto...  
  
*** 


	4. Enamorada

Allí estaba.Una semana después del encuentro con Ginger.Sola,sin conocer a nadie en aquel extraño colegio muggle en una calurosa tarde de verano.Tenía algunas maletas con ropa,libros y demás cosas que,en definitiva,había creido que le serían útiles.Pero nada de áquello le sería útil allí.Se sentía algo perdida.Según el folleto que le habían dado al inscribirse tenía que estar en esa puerta pero...no se atrevía a cruzarla.  
  
Entonces por su lado pasó un chico con una chaqueta de cuero,rubio y los pelos un poco de punta.Sintió el impulso de preguntarle por el lugar cuando observó que el chico iba a entrar.  
  
-¡Perdona!-le gritó Hermione.El chico se dio la vuelta para mirarla-.Esque quería preguntarte si estos son los cursos de verano que... -¿Qué pasa rica,que no sabes leer?-le contestó bruscamente,cogiendo el folleto-.Mira:"Cursos de verano ofrecidos por el colegio Hogwarts".De verdad,¡que cabeza tienes! Se alejó de ella retocándose el peinado. -¡No hacía falta que te pusieras así!-le gritó Hermione mientras se iba. -No le hagas ni caso.A mí me trató igual en cuanto le ví-le dijo una voz amable a su espalda. Hermione se dio la vuelta y sus ojos vieron al chico más guapo que había visto en su vida.Rubio,ojos azules,sonrisa amable,y una voz... -Supongo que será chulito de naturaleza-le respondió Hermione sonriendo.¡Le estaba gustando mucho ese chico! -¡Ay perdón se me ha olvidado presentarme!Soy John Gee. -Yo Hermione Granger.  
  
En ese momento,apareció una furgoneta con el símbolo que sin duda era del Ministerio de Magia.Hermione se quedó sorprendida.Aunque por otra parte...no quería dejar de hablar con John.Era algo que no había sentido ni por Krum ni por Ron...¿sería amor? De la furgoneta salió una chica morena,con una camisa escotada con unas gafas rectangulares colgando de la camisa.Era Ginger. -¡Ey Hermione!-la saludó corriendo hacia ella.Al percatarse de que estaba John,lo examinó de arriba abajo con una sonrisita traviesa. -¡Hola guapo!¿Tú de donde has salido?-le preguntó con ademán coqueto. -Pués del mismo sitio que casi todos-le respondió algo rojo,pero sin dejar de sonreir-.Bueno,va a ser mejor que entremos ya,para ver donde tenemos que dormir,comer... -Claro-le interrumpió Ginger-.¡Ahora nos vemos! -¡Hasta luego,John!-le gritó Hermione estando en sus mejores sueños. -Vaya,vaya...-le susurró Ginger en voz baja con una sonrisa maliciosa-.Ese chico te mola ¿eh? -¡Cállate!-le dijo Hermione ruborizada.  
  
Pero la verdad esque se temía que Ginger tuviera razón,y se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado.John le gustaba de verdad.Era amable,guapo,simpático...¡Y esa sonrisa!  
***  
  
Una vez estaban todos los alumnos de Hogwarts reunidos en la sala donde les debían explicar las normas del curso,Hermione nunca había visto a tanta gente distinta...¡y encima eran de su colegio!Claro que Hogwarts debía de tener cientos de alumnos...Incluso había visto a Fred y George Weasley.Pero no había visto a Ron.Fred le había comentado algo de que Ginny también estaba allí.De su curso en Gryffindor no parecía haber nadie... -¡Hermione,mira que bueno está ese rubio!-le decía Ginger cuando pasó por su lado el chico de la cazadora de cuero al que Hermione le había preguntado si ése era el curso de verano. -¡Pero tia Ginger a ti te gustan todos!-le contestó hermione observando a John,que estaba delante suyo. -¡Hermione no me digas que no están buenos!-le replicó Ginger fijándose de repente en Fred y George.  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta,y apareció una chica que había dejado aparcada una moto negra muy limpia,con gafas de sol y mirando con curiosidad a la gente que estaba a su alrrededor.Era Cho Chang. -¡Mira Hermione!-le dijo Hannah Abbot que apareció a su lado junto con Justin-.¡Es la Chang! -Sí,no me explico como puede venir aquí teniendo tanto dinero:Podría haberse ido a un curso más de millonarios-opinó Justin mirándola con frialdad. -Bueno,tampoco hay que meterse con ella porque tenga dinero-le dijo Hermione. -No es cuestión de dinero-dijo de repente el chico de la cazadora de cuero- .Es cuestión de que está tremenda.Y dicen que juega muy bien al Quidditch. -¡MUY BIEN ATENCIÓN!-dijo una bruja bastante joven que no debía tener más de 20 años por un megáfono mágico-.Vamos a hacer el reparto de habitaciones.Por favor cuando yo diga vuestro nombre venid aquí.En primer lugar: Daniel Farrant-el chico de la cazadora de cuero al oir su nombre se adelantó rápidamente hasta donde estaba la bruja-.John Gee y Justin Flinch- Flechtey en la habitación número uno. A continuación un chico también muy joven con pinta de conquistador se acercó al megáfono mágico y anunció: -Bueno pués en la habitación dos estarán:Ginger Scott,Hermione Granger y Cho Chang.  
  
Hermione dio un respingo al oir su nombre,pero también se alegró de que le tocara con Ginger aunque no le agradó mucho lo de tener que compartir habitación con Cho.Se acercó hasta donde estaban los monitores(por decirlo de alguna manera). A continuación otro hombre se acercó al megáfono y prosiguió la lista: -Los que habitarán la habitación tres son: Luisa Carter y Rouse March. Los siguientes en compartir habitación fueron Fred Weasley,Martin King y Rob Mathers. Cuando terminaron de anunciar los nombres,Hermione se dio cuenta de que eran ya las diez.Entonces comunicaron que ya debían irse a la cama y que al día siguiente iniciarían el curso.Hermione respiró hondo para prepararse de,lo que sin duda,sería un verano movido. 


	5. Una noche movida

CAPÍTULO 5  
  
N/A:Bueno,ante todo quiero dar las gracias a la gente que me deja reviews.Aunque son pokillos,a mi me hacen ilusion igual.  
A SoccerScarhead:Me alegra que un fic en español te guste.Muchas gracias por tu review y tranquila que el español lo hablas mejor que yo el inglés!:)  
A Maeda Malfoy(Hermi Weasl:Gracias x el consejo!La verdad esqueyo dejo espacios xo el programa lo deja así:sin espacios.No se porque xo tendré mas cuidado en ese detalle.Gracias por dejar review!  
A ifrit leonheart:Gracias x dejar review!Espero q este capitulo también te siga gustando.  
A FleurBeauxbatons:Muchas gracias x recomendarme eso!Ya lo he puesto y creo que allí quedará mejor,jeje...Gracias x agregarme a tus autores prefes!Me hace mucha ilu...:)  
A Hikaru Ceres:Gracias x tu opinión!Y continúa tu fic q está chulísimo!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione y todos sus compañeros salieron de la habitación para ir en busca de sus respectivos dormitorios.Se encontraba algo extraña allí,pero afortunadamente,tenía a Ginger a su lado.Aunque se sentía algo incómoda con Cho Chang...  
  
Por todos los apsillos retumbaban voces,gritos de diversión,bromas,preguntas sobre cuales erían sus habitaciones...  
  
-¡Chicas!-dijo Hermione-.¡Creo que la habitación 2 está aquí!  
  
-¡Por fin!-exclamó Cho abriendo la ùerta con gesto de impaciencia y expresión de enfado.  
  
Ginger quedó tan impresionada con la reacción de Cho que Hermione al ver su cara se echó a reir como una loca.  
  
-¿Y a ésta qué le pasa?-preguntó Cho de mal humor.  
  
-Nada,nada tranquila...Hermione calma por favor...-le rogó Ginger aunque ella también estaba al borde de un ataque de risa.  
  
-Muy bien...¡perfecto!Primero me hacen venir a este curso y encima me tocan de compañeras unas...unas locas!  
  
Hermione al oirlo no pudo más y se fue corriendo de la habitación en busca del baño.  
La verdad esque estaba empezando a sentirse más segura.Una vez dentro,viendo a la gente que,la mayoría nos e conocían al igual que ella,sentía que o tomaba más seguridad o mejor se iba largando.Estaba pensando en aquello cuando sintió que había chocado con alguien.Levantó la mirada.Era John.  
  
-Perdona Hermione-se disculpó John-.No te había visto.  
  
-Tranquilo la culpa ha sido mía-le respondió Hermione-. Estaba a mi bola...  
  
-Ya...Bueno supongo que aquí podremos hablar...no sé...  
  
Hermione estaba a punto de saltar de emoción.  
  
-¡Claro!-le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.  
  
-¡Eh John!  
  
En ese momento apareció Daniel,con su pinta de chulito que Hermione no soportaba.Parecía dispuesto a dar un discursito.  
  
-Bueno a ver,ya que vamos a compartir habitación nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo en algunas cosas:  
Primero:El armario es mío  
Segundo:No se cambia de cama,yo me he cogido la litera de arriba y de ahí no me muevo¿entendido?  
Tercero...  
  
-¿Por qué no decides con que chica se queda cada uno de paso?-le preguntó Hermione maliciosamente.  
  
Daniel se había quedado pasmado.Hermione tuvo la impresión de que no supo que decir.Finalmente dijo:  
  
-¿Has aprendido rápido eh?-le dijo Daniel-.Ya era hora.  
  
A continuación sonrió un instante y se llevó a John consigo comunicándole más normas.Hermione miró a su alrrededor.Todo parecía encantador...todos parecían amigos.  
  
-Perdona...-susurró una voz a su espalda.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelto y encontró a una chica con aspecto tímido pero que parecía maja.  
  
-Esque acabo de llegar y no se a donde tengo que ir.  
  
-Tranquila,aunque yo tampoco estoy muy orientada,que digamos-respondió Hermione sonriendo.  
  
-Me llamo Sarah Nation-se presentó la chica tendiéndole una mano a Hermione.  
  
-Hermione Granger.  
  
En ese momento apareció una de las instructoras que habían anunciado el reparto de habitaciones.  
  
-¿Os puedo ayudar?-preguntó amablemente.  
  
-Sí-contestó Sarah-.Acabo de llegar y no se adonde tengo que ir.  
  
-Oh,bienvenida.En seguida te daremos tu habitación.  
  
Sarah se fue con la monitora(Hermione había empezado a llamarlos así)y Hermione se dio cuenta de que era de las pocas que quedaban en los pasillos.  
  
-Mejor vámonos-le aconsejó un chico moreno con unos enormes ojos negros-.Creo que ya se ha ido todo el mundo...  
  
-¡Oye que todavía quedo yo!-bromeó una chica que tenía cara de cariñosa-.¿De qué casa spis vosotros dos?-Hermione y el chico la miraron sorprendidos-.¡Se lo estoy preguntando a todo el mundo!  
  
-Gryffindor-contestó Hermione.  
  
-Hufflepuff.  
  
-Nada de nada...No encuentro a nadie de Slytherin.Quiero ver cuantos hay de cada casa.Hasta ahora solo he visto a dos o tres de Slytherin.Una chica me pareció muy maja pero los otros dos...  
  
-Bastante normal-opinó Hermione-.Creo que solo vienen aquí a molestar.  
  
-En cualquier caso somos más-señaló el otro chico. 


	6. Encuentros inesperados

CAPÍTULO 6  
  
Hermione se fue de hablar con los dos chicos en dirección a su cuarto.Al llegar a su habitación,se encontró a Cho deshaciendo la maleta y a Ginger desternillándose de risa tendida en la cama.  
  
-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione interesada  
  
-Que estoy harta-respondió Cho-.harta de que todo el mundo piense de mí como si fuera una pija estúpida.No teníais porque demostrarlo ¿vale?  
  
A continuación salió por la puerta como un huracán.  
  
-¿Y ésta a donde va?-preguntó Ginger levantándose-.¡Esto no es Hogwarts!Acaba de llegar,no lo conoce.  
  
-Ya ves-dijo Hermione bostezando.Estaba empezando a sentirse cansada de verdad.  
  
-¿Te parece que decidamos donde vamos a dormir?Como la Chang se ha ido a ella le toca la que uqede libre...¡Voto por la litera!  
  
-¿Por qué no hacemos turnos?-sugirió Hermione.  
  
-Por mí vale.  
  
Después de que terminaran de deshacer las maletas,colocado sus cosas y meterse en la cama(Esa noche Ginger dormiría en la de arriba)empezaron a charlar.  
  
-Bueno...¿y con John qué pasa?-le preguntó Ginger pícaramente.  
  
-¿Qué va a pasar?-exclamó Hermione ruborizada...¿tanto se notaba?  
  
-venga hermione tranquila-le contestó divertida Ginger-.Es normal...Si quieres te digo el que me gusta a mí.  
  
-¿Quién?-le preguntó Hermione sonriendo.  
  
-Daniel Farrant-contestó muy contenta.  
  
-¿¿¿Daniel???-le preguntó Hermione atónita-Yo lo odio.Es un chulito de mierda.  
  
-Bueno,puede ser...pero está para mojar pan.  
  
-John también...-dijo por fin Hermione suspirando.  
  
Finalmente,como Cho seguía sin volver,Hermione y Ginger apagaron la luz para dormirse.  
Le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño.Le daba la impresión de que ése era el verano que había estado esperando toda su vida.Lo había encontrado.Aunque tampoco podía dejar de pensar en John.Era tan guapo y tan encantador...  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Hermione despertó sobresaltadísima por el grito de Ginger.Cuando intentó dar la luz lo que recibió fue el grito de otro chico,y después,el grito de los dos a la vez.  
  
-¿Qué está pasando a...?-comenzó a preguntar cuando logró encender la luz.  
Lo que vio a continuación la dejó de piedra.Al pie de la puerta,con un montón de maletas a los pies,  
estaba un chico pecoso,un chico que le recordaba mucho a...  
  
-¡RON!-gritó asombrada Hermione.  
  
-¡HERMIONE!¿Que...que haces aquí?-preguntó nervioso.  
  
-Dormir...bueno antes...  
  
-¡Un momento,un momento!-exclamó Ginger-.¿Vosotros dos os conoceis?  
  
-Sí,es mi mejor amiga...-comenzó Ron algo confuso  
  
-Uy,Hermione...-la sonrió Ginger-.¿Tú que haces en Hogwarts?  
  
Cuando la iba a responder,apareció Cho en la puerta,parecía algo sofocada y quería darse prisa en excusarse.  
  
-Perdón por el retra...-comenzó Cho a decir cuando vio a Ron.  
  
-¿Y este que hace aquí?-preguntó.  
  
-Nada,de visita...-contestó Hermione sarcásticamente.  
  
-¿Y tú donde te habías metido?-la interrumpió Ginger.  
  
-Nada estaba hablando con...  
  
En medio de la confusión y la diversión apareció Daniel(en calzoncillos)en medio de la puerta,con un pañuelo para el pelo en la mano.  
  
-Cho,guapa que te dejas tu pañuel...-comenzó a decir y,al igual que todos se paró en seco.  
  
-Ya me extrañaba que tardaras tanto ¿no?-le dijo Hermione acusadoramente,mirando de reojo a Ginger,que su rostro permanecía impasible.  
  
Para colmo,otra figura apareció corriendo en la puerta,pero esta a Hermione,no le molestó lo más mínimo.Era John.  
  
-Pero daniel donde vas...  
  
-¡Pero bueno!¿Qué,empezamos a cobrar entrada?-preguntó Ginger enfadada.  
  
Cho se dejó caer sobre su cama cuando vio que Justin comenzaba a correr detrás de John.  
  
-¡John espera!-le gritó Justin.  
  
Daniel,enopjado le cerró con la puerta en las narices gritándole:  
  
-¡Estamos fuera de servicio venga más tarde!  
  
-eso mismo-exclamó Cho-.Ahora vosotros tres os largais.  
  
Ron,John y Daniel fueron saliendo algo confusos de la habitación en la que estaban las chicas.  
  
-Vaya noche...-suspiró Cho.  
  
-¡Espero que todas sean igual!-comentó muy animada Ginger.  
  
-Sí,seguro...-objetó Hermione.  
  
Después de aquel acontecimiento lo único que le apetecía era dormirse. 


	7. Un sueño extraño y una pareja no tan ext...

¡Ya lo terminé!Este chapter será algo más largo espero q les guste.Antes que nada agradecer x sus reviews a...  
  
A Yoko:Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus ganas de leer.Me gusta que me digas tus opiniones y en cuanto a John...está buenisimo xq lo hice pensando en un tio guapísimo q me conozco...xDDD.  
A Minerva McGonagall:Gracias Silvia wapa!tus fics si q son buenos!!!!!  
A Alma:Gracias x dejar review xo lo de publicar un fic es muy largo y aqui no lo puedo poner.Si quieres me agregas al messenger y t lo explico(si tienes)  
A Cintia:Gracias x leerte todos mis fics siempre!Eres una gran amiga t lo digo en serio.Muxos besos.  
A Maeda Malfoy(Hermi Weasl:Gracias xq siempre estas ahí,leyendo mi historia.Porque eres majísima x el messenger,porque me cuentas tus cosas...Por todo!Además tus reviews siempre son los más largos...¡Y ESO SE AGRADECE!Y trankila q esto no va a ser un Hermione/John...si no me crees lee el capitulo!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 7  
  
Un ruido.El sonido de una puerta que se abre,el sonido de los pies de alguien que entra.Hermione estaba asustada.Aquel ser la iba a hacer daño...lo sabía...gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie la oía.Estaba asustada,estaba muy asustada...  
  
-¡Hermione despierta ya!-le gritó Ginger.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos de repente.Se encontraba en su habitación,con Ginger,todo era normal.no comprendía aquel sueño...¿Qué significaba?No lo sabía,pero nunca nada la había asustado tanto.  
  
-Habrás tenido una pesadilla.Menuda forma de empezar el día-masculló entre dientes Ginger,que no parecía dirigirse a Hermione en la última frase,y ella creía saber por qué.  
  
-Ginger...¿Te ha hecho daño ver a Cho y a Daniel juntos?-preguntó con tacto Hermione.  
  
-Noooooo¡que va!Me conformo con que no la despiertes-contestó observando a Cho que estaba profundamente dormida.  
  
Hermione suspiró,se puso la ropa y cuando iba a salir Ginger le preguntó:  
  
-¿Te vas a poner eso?  
  
-Sí,¿por qué?-pregutó Hermione confusa.  
  
-Porque sencillamente tenemos que lograr que atraigas la atención de John y...¿quieres un consejo?Ponte un top con unos vaqueros bonitos y lo tendrás a tus pies.También habría que hacer algo con tu pelo...  
  
-Ay,Ginger que exagerada eres...-reprochó mientras salía.  
  
Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que nadi se había levantado todavía.Por los pasillos no  
se veía a nadie.Tuvo la tentación de preguntarle a alguien sobre el estado de su ropa pero tampoco era tan malo:LLevaba un jersey cómodo azul con una falda a juego.Aunque a lo mejor era muy niña con eso...No estaba segura.(N/A:Esta tía tiene que mejorar las prendas...xDDD)  
  
De repente,alguien le tapó los ojos y Hermione dio un grito de horror.Era su sueño,estaba pasando...  
  
-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó rápidamente...¡John!  
  
-¡No,no!La culpa es mía lo siento mucho me he asustado...-se excusó Hermione muerta de verguenza.  
  
-Bueno,entonces adios...-se despidió yendo hacia el cuarto de baño.  
  
Hermione se quedó inmóvil pero cuando John desapareció se lleno de rabia.  
  
-¡Mierda!-se lamentó hermione enfadada consigo misma y por no saber reaccionar.Cualquier cosa hubiera servido:"Adios","Perdóname","Me gustas en pijama"...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró de cara con Sarah.  
  
-Hola...lo siento esque...-se disculpó Hermione apresuradamente.  
  
-¿Te gusta john?-exclamó atónita.  
  
-¿Qué dices?-preguntó la voz de...  
  
-¡Ron!¡Ahora me explicas que hacias en mi habitación!-le gritó Hermione furiosa.  
  
-¿Quién te gusta?¿El rubio de anoche?-le gritó a su vez Ron.  
  
-Yo como que me voy...-opinó Sarah al borde de un ataque de risa.  
  
-¡NO!-le gritaron Ron y ella a la vez.  
  
-No te vayas Sarah,ahora mismo se irá en cuanto me explique que hacia en mi habitación anoche-respondió hermione con cierta frialdad.  
  
-¡Eras tú!-chilló Sarah también enfadada con una mirada peligrosa-.¡Me despertaste!¡El grito tuyo y el de la otra me tuvieron en vela toda la noche!¡Ahora mismo te explicas!  
  
-¿Pero qué pasa?-replicó Ron algo asustado-.Hermione si mis hermanos están aquí supongo que yo también tengo derecho.Y si me equivoco de habitación es normal que haya una confusión.  
  
-¡Pero te pasaste un poco!  
  
-Bueno,vale-declaró Ron saliendo rápidamente al baño.Al llegar,se chocó con John.  
  
-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó John.  
  
Ron lo miró con una expresión que a Hermione le pareció que iba a ahorcar a John pero simplemente gritó:  
  
-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!  
  
Sarah quedó atónita con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca cerrada hasta que finalmente dijo:  
  
-Por ahí va tu novio número dos...  
  
De repente se oyó una voz muy potente(quizás demasiado)por megafonía:  
  
-¡TODOS DESPIERTOS! ¡A LAS 10 ABAJO PARA EL DESAYUNO Y DESPUÉS AL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH!  
  
Tenía una voz tan fuerte y tan alta que a Hermione le dio tal ataque de risa que se tiró al suelo tapándose los oidos mientras sarah fingía echarse a llorar chillando:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cuando por fin terminaron de hablar Hermione observó que una pandilla de chicos también de habían tirado al suelo desternillándose.  
  
Al terminar el desayuno,Hermione sentía algo de lástima por Ginger,porque,aunque tenía la apariencia de que no le había importado y que enseguida se buscaría a otro Hermione sabía que no era así.Además Cho seguía en su habitación completamente dormida...Hermione tuvo la impresión de que Ginger la había hechizado con algún hechizo para dormir porque recibió una carta del ministerio con una advertencia...  
  
-Muy bien-exclamó una chica muy joven una vez hubieron terminado de desayunar,y estaban en el campode Quidditch-.Lo primero de todo:Me llamo laura.  
  
-Madre mía que piva nos ha tocado de monitora-exclamó Daniel pasándose el pelo para atrás.  
  
-Madre mía que niño me ha tocado cuidar...-le contestó Laura con las risas de los demás a coro-.Bueno,lo primero que haremos será un pequeño baile porque viene el Ministerio de Magia a vernos y tenemos que sorprenderles...  
  
-¡Oh,no!-murmuró Ginny que estaba delante de Hermione-.¡Espero que no venga mi padre!  
  
-Será un baile moderno,divertido,elegante...En fin,todo a la vez.Cambiaremos de música cada poco y por supuesto habrá un momento en que tengais que bailar un bals...Primero haremos las parejas que las formarás chico-chica.Poneros en una fila las chicas desde la más baja hasta la más alta y los chicos igual en otra fila.  
  
Todos se pusieron manos a la obra.Hermione resultó ser de las más altas porque quedó de las últimas.A continuación iba saliendo una chica de su fila y un chico de la otra y los que salieran serían pareja.  
  
Ginger estaba muy por delante de Hermione.Todas las chicas estaban excitadas viendo cual sería su pareja pero Hermione no se molestó,dado que como estaban tan apretados,los que estaban a su lado se iban para delante.  
  
Laura iba diciendo los nombres de las parejas que iban saliendo.  
  
-¡Ginger Scott y Carlos Grint!-anunció con su potente voz-.¡Viernes Marshall y Daniel Farrant!  
  
-¡Mierda!¡Por uno!-suspiró Hermione para sus adentros.  
  
A medida que le iba tocando el turno,ella también iba buscando con la mirada a su pareja.  
  
-¡Cho Chang y John Gee!-siguió anunciando Laura.  
  
Decididamente esa elección de parejas estaba siendo un desastre.Hermione prefirió dejar de mirar y dejar que Laura le dijese su pareja.¿Por qué habían tenido que despertar a Cho?¿Por qué?  
  
-¡Sarah Nation y Fred Weasley!  
  
Hermione estaba decidida a no mirar a la fila de los chicos hasta que Laura dijera a su pareja.Aunque...¡Fred se había colado!Uno más y...  
  
-¡Hannah Abbot y Arthur Diamond!  
  
Respiró hondo.  
  
-¡Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley! 


	8. Organización y celos

Holaaaaaaaaaa...ya stoy aki,siento haber tardado tanto,me kedé sin inspiración...xDDD.  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall:Muchas gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo y porque en todos mis fics estás ahí.Mil besos wapa!  
  
Yoko:De verdad te admiro:Eres la única que parece que me lee la mente.En mi otro fic(por cierto gracias x seguirle tb!)adivinaste lo que pasaría con Hermione,y en este ya sabes que va a haber mucha ración de celos...me encantaría conocerte,tienes msn?Si tienes dámelo y gracias x dejar review!  
  
alissonblack:Jeje...pues en este chapter lo sabrás!Gracias x interesarte!  
  
tamy.Bueno...jeje.Aunque no sepa tu opinión gracias x el gesto!xDDD  
  
dianapotter:¡Muchas gracias!Me alegra que te divierta.Muxos bss.  
  
Cintia:Oleeeeeeeee...ya sta aki la cintia!jeje...muxas gracias x dejar review y...dudabas que Hermione le tocara con ron xa bailar?xD¡Ponerla con otro sería un crimen!xDDDDD  
  
diana_713:Hombreeee...¿como no t voy a recordar?Gracias x dejar review wapisima!  
  
LavenderG:Gracias x tus comentarios,siento haberte liado cn lo d Hogwarts xo reconoce que es original...xD.Y como tu bien dices Herm y Ron NO son novios aun.Lo serán mas tarde...  
  
Y AQUI LES DEJO CON EL OCTAVO CAPÍTULO!!!!!!TACHÁAAAAANN  
  
CAPÍTULO 8:  
  
Hermione miró por fin hacia el lado de los chicos.Allí estaba,mirándola,el chico pelirrojo que se suponía que era su mejor amigo,mirándola con los ojos como platos.  
  
Avanzaron en silencio,sin mirarse.Hermione no podía creer que le hubiera tocado con Ron,era demasiada casualidad.Cuando terminaron de salir del campo Ginger la observó y le dijo:  
  
-Chica,el destino os une.  
  
-No estoy para coñas-le reprochó Hermione.  
  
-Pues también es casualidad que vayamos a bailar juntos ¿no?-comentó Ron naturalmente-.claro...que a lo mejor hubieras preferido irte con el rubio.  
  
-Hubiera preferido que dejaras ese tema-contestó ella.  
  
-¡Pues no lo dejo!-insistió Ron-.Creo que tengo derecho a saber si te gusta o no.  
  
-No,Ron.No me gusta-mintió Hermione.  
  
-Sí,claro...  
  
Cuando levantó la mirada,la chica con la que se había encontrado la primera noche con cara de cariñosa fue corriendo hasta ellos y les dijo:  
  
-A ver,este pedazo de imbécil me suelta que no quiere bailar...¡PUES QUE NO BAILE!  
  
-¿A quién te refieres diciendo "este pedazo de imbécil"?-quiso saber Ron.  
  
-¡A George!-le gritó la chica con aire melodramático.  
  
-Te entiendo...-suspiró Ron.  
  
-Por cierto¿cómo te llamas?-le preguntó... John.  
  
La chica le miró de arriba a abajo con la cara realmente sorprendida y le contestó:  
  
-Chelsea...Chelsea Morris.  
  
-¿Qué,John?-comenzó a decir Ron tratando de aparentar un aire amistoso cuando su cara expresaba más bien que daría su vida por un cuchillo.  
  
Hermione se temió lo peor.  
  
-¿Qué que?-le preguntó John con cara de no caerle muy bien Ron.  
  
-¿Te gusta Chelsia?-preguntó con voz profunda.  
  
-Ehhh...es Chelsea-le corrigió ella.  
  
-Como sea.¿Te gusta?¡Porque te podrías quedar con ella!Luego hay otras que es mejor dejarlas en paz¿ no crees?  
  
-¡Pero éste que dice!-exclamó Ginger enojada.  
  
-Yo se lo que me digo...-se limitó a contestar Ron rojo de furia.  
  
-¡A ver basta de hablar!-les interrumpió Laura,lo cual,tal vez fuera una suerte por la manera en que Ron se estaba comportando-.¡Tenemos poco tiempo y es necesario que esté listo para la semana que viene!  
  
-¿Tan pronto?-gritó Daniel poniéndose blanco.  
  
-Me alegro de no ser tu pareja-le dijo Sarah-.No me imagino los pisotones que tendría que recibir.  
  
-¡Yo no hago caso de la gente como tú!-le espetó Daniel furioso.  
  
-¿Eso a qué ha venido,imbécil?-le chilló Sarah más furiosa que nunca.  
  
-¡Ya lo sabes tú bien!-le contestó Daniel.  
  
-¡¿Te quieres callar de una puñetera vez chulito de mierda?!-le gritó Hermione harta de que se metiera con todo el mundo.  
  
-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!¡La empollona de turno!  
  
-¡Oye! ¿y tú ahora por qué te metes con ella,capullo?-le gritó Ron.  
  
-¡Pues porque me da la gana!¿Ahora defiendes a las sangre sucia?  
  
En ese momento Hermione hubiera querido intervenir pero no le dio tiempo.El rostro de Ron expresaba la mayor furia de su vida.Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo,se lanzó sobre Daniel y le pegó con fuerza en el ojo izquiero de un puñetazo.  
  
-¡RON!-le gritó Hermione angustiada.  
  
-¿Estás loco?-le gritó a su vez Daniel con el labio sangrándole tapándose el ojo.  
  
-¡Hermione te aconsejo que no despiertes tantas pasiones!-le dijo Ginger de pie ante aquel espectáculo.  
  
-¡MUY BIEN RON!-le felicitó Sarah.  
  
-¡ERES IMBÉCIL RON!-le reprochó Cho cuando se acercó a ayudar a Daniel.  
  
-¡Todo el mundo fuera!-gritó Laura intentando pasar entre la multitud-.Esto se cura enseguida pero no lo que has dicho.  
  
-¿Yo?-le gritó Daniel.  
  
-¡Sí,tú!¡El señor Weasley también recibirá su castigo pero tú has insultado a dos compañeras de manera grave,y eso no se deja pasar.  
  
Hermione suspiró.En el poco tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar,todo había sucedido muy deprisa y todo lo que pasaba eran...¿como decirlo?emociones fuertes.  
  
Después de que Laura anunciara que no había tiempo para ensayar los bailes,les dijeron que tendrían que jugar a Quidditch.  
  
-Es importante que sepais jugar a un juego tan popular como es el Quidditch-.comenzó a explicar un monitor que ni siquiera se presentó-.Yo seré vuestro profesor de Quidditch,elegiré unos equipos y organizaremos unos campeonatos de quidditch.El equipo que gane se llevará la copa.  
  
-¿Qué copa?-quiso saber Hermione.  
  
-¿Que qué copa?-titubeó el profesor-.Pues...¡la nuestra!¿Cuál va a ser?Venga ahora comenzaremos a formar los equipos.  
  
A partir de aquel momento todo fue organizar y formar los equipos."En todos los sitios se hará igual-pensó Hermione-.Siempre hay que formar los equipos para jugar a quidditch o los bailes...¡Y yo qué se!¡Por culpa de que me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde nunca he ido a ningún sitio de estos!nunca he sido alguien sociable..."  
  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta,estaba en el equipo de "Los brujos" junto con Chelsea,Daniel,Carlos Grint,Fredy George(que se negaron a estar separados).  
  
Los partidos estaban ya organizados para que todos los días jugaran en el campo cuatro equipos.los otros cuatro harían otra actividad que les tocase.Ella no estaba precisamente emocionada con eso del Quidditch y,al parecer,Ginger tampoco.  
  
-La gente sólo piensa en Quidditch,y a mí me gusta verlo pero no jugarlo.Soy malísima en los deportes.  
  
-¡A mí me lo vas a contar!-exclamó Hermione.  
  
-Por cierto...¿sabes quién está en mi equipo?-le preguntó Ginger con aire misterioso.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Ron y John.  
  
Hermione bufó.Con Ron celoso,en el mismo equipo de John,no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría pasar si Ron aprovechaba la ocasión de pelear. 


	9. Sentimientos en contra

Holaaaaaaaaaa...ya llegué otra vez con el capítulo nueve.He de confesaros que lo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo y que es el que mas me ha gustado de toda la historia.Antes de empezar a leer me gustaría agradecer por sus reviews a:  
  
lian:muchas gracias por tu review.Intentaré no cambiar mi forma de escribir no te preocupes jeje...  
  
LavenderG:Gracias x dejar review una vez más!Y lo de la peli de grease...jeje tienes razón!No lo había pensado pero es cierto....sólo hubiera faltado que salieran Herm y Ron cantando jeje...Me das tu messenger?Es xa poder hablar mas contigo.  
  
Cintia:Aqui ta mi chika preferidaaaa jejeje.Gracias x dejar tu review(aunke siempre t obligo jeje)me alegra q t guste mi fic!  
  
devilpatrix:jejeje...si que te recuerdo.Lo de Harry...no t voy a engañar em olvidé de tu sugerencia pero ya habia pensado meterlo en la historia.Creo que ya se donde lo voy a meteer asi que tranquila xq va a aparecer.gracias x dejar review!  
  
Maeda Malfoy(Hermi Weasl:aqui ta mi maeda!xDDDCreo que te ekivocaste al dejar el review en el capitulo cuatro xo da = jeje.Me hace mucha ilusión tus reviews,y lo de ron vs Ron lo he usado para este capitulo jiji...asi me ayudas!bueno gracias pro el review wapa!  
  
Y a continuación...el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir de todos(aunke no lo crean):  
  
CAPÍTULO 9  
  
Había pasado ya una semana desde el comienzo de aquel curso,que más bien parecía un campamento.Hermione suponía que la palabra "Cursos de verano" sonaría más interesante para que la gente se apuntase.Ya todos se conocían,era como estar en Hogwarts pero sin las clases.Y...bueno,las peleitas de Ron vs John ya se habían hecho diarias,así que era como algo obligatorio,si no,el día no era normal.  
  
Daniel,era más o menos lo mismo.Se metía con la gente...hacia bromitas...pero también se había convertido en una actividad diaria.Hasta había veces que a Hermione le caía bien...Aunque sólo cuando la hacía reir.  
  
-¡Herm!-la llamó Chelsea.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta.Chelsea sudaba como nunca y le hacía un gesto de mano para que fuera con ella.Hermione había estado paseando por un bosquecillo muy hermoso.Esa hora era la que su equipo juagaba al Quidditch.Siempre que podía se escabullía para dar paseos con Ginger(que ese día no estaba,porque a su equipo no le tocaba jugar)Le encanta el bosquecillo,era tan tranquilo,con un aire tan puro y tan agradable...que le costaba desprenderse de aquel lugar.También se dedicaba a pensar,a pensar en los días que estaba pasando,en sus nuevos amigos,en John,en Ron...¿EN RON? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?¿Cómo...?La verdad,siempre le había "atraido" un poco Ron pero en aquel momento estaba muy indecisa en cual de los dos le gustaba más.  
  
-¡Hermione!-la volvió a llamar perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-¡Ya voy!-le contestó gritando.  
  
Se fue del bosquecillo corriendo esperando como siempre,la bronca de Chelsea.  
  
-¿Dónde te has metido?¡Hemos perdido por tu culpa!-le reprochó enfadada.  
  
-¿Qué?¿Por mi culpa?Mira bonita ésta es mi vida en el Quidditch:No hago nada,estoy inmóvil y si hago algo,lo hago mal y perdemos.¿Y dices que habéis perdido por mi culpa?  
  
-Bueno,pero éramos menos-siguió objetando Chelsea.  
  
-Sois prácticamente los mismos jugando conmigo y sin mí.  
  
-Bueno vale,cuando te pones pesada no hay quien te aguante.  
  
LLegaron por fin al punto de encuentro de todos los chicos del curso.  
  
-¡A ver,silencio!-rogó a voces Charley(el profesor de Quidditch que en la quinta clase dijo su nombre)  
  
-¡QUE SE CALLEN!-chilló Sarah.  
  
-¡CÁLLATE PRIMERO TÚ!-le gritó John.  
  
-¡Y DESPUÉS TÚ!-exclamó Ron metiendo caña en el asunto.  
  
-¡ATENCIÓN!¡Hay que pedir turnos para callarse!-gritó Hermione estallando en carcajadas.  
  
-¿QUIÉN ES EL ÚLTIMO?-preguntó Chelsea muy animada.  
  
-¡VIVA LA FIESTA!-exclamó George subiéndose a la mesa para bailar.  
  
En medio del estallido de risas que se organizó en medio de las largas mesas donde la gente se subió a ellas para chillar,los monitores reconsideraron la idea que tenían para pasar la noche,pero,finalmente decidieron arriesgarse.  
  
-Si decidís convertiros ya en chicos y chicas normales podemos anunciar el plan de esta noche...-comenzó a explicar Laura con su voz más suave.  
  
Todos los que formaron aquel estallido de risas se quedaron paralizados al oir las palabras"plan para esta noche".Hermione sintió que las tripas se le encogían al oir esa palabra.Lo que a todos les supuso un entusiasmo increible,para ella fue una prueba casi mortal.  
  
-Bueno,ahora que hay un poco de silencio...Esta noche habrá una especie de discoteca/fiesta/baile...como lo queráis llamar.Y...¡ya se lo que os estais preguntando!Tranquilos:los encargados de el curso no estaremos!  
  
Hubo un estallido de risas.Por su parte,a Hermione se le seguía encogiendo al tripa.  
  
-¿Ahora se han cambiado el nombre?-opinó Daniel divertido-."Encargados del curso"...yo los sigo llamando monitores...  
  
Hermione se hubiera reido en otras condiciones pero el terror la invadía...¿qué hacía ella en una fiesta?Por culpa de pretender ser una hija ejemplar,una estudiante modelo y una buena compañera no había pisado una fiesta en su vida.No esque se arrepintiera,ni mucho menos...pero podía haber disfrutado más de esas cosas.  
  
-¡Será genial!-exclamó Ginny contenta de la noticia y a la vez muy ilusionada.  
  
-Ehmmm...disculpa pequeña-la interrumpió Daniel-.Ésta es una conversación de mayores.  
  
-Vete a la...-comenzó a decir Ginny,pero al ver la mirada de furia de Daniel se fue enseguida.  
  
Hermione lo miró asombrada.  
  
-¿Y tú cómo eres tan fantasma?  
  
-Pues ya ves...  
  
-Pero tiene razón,será una auténtica bomba.Me apuesto lo que querais a que por lo menos se van a unir cinco parejas ¡como mínimo!-declaró Cho muy entusiasmada.  
  
-Sí,pero no ha dicho a que hora empieza-objetó Ron.  
  
-A las diez-anunció Ginger segura-.Me lo ha dicho Charley.  
  
A lo largo del día,se habían dedicado a ensayar el baile.Ron era algo patoso para éso,por lo cual,la clase se hacía una auténtica pesadez.Cuando se quiso dar cuenta,ya eran las ocho.  
  
-¡Ginger!-la llamó Hermione apurada.  
  
Ginger estaba junto con otro grupo de chicos,los cuales la miraban asombrados.Hermione se preguntó como lograría Ginger dejar a todo el mundo con la boca abierta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa,chica?-le preguntó Ginger tan alegre como siempre.  
  
-Tienes que ayudarme a impresionar a todos los chicos en la fiesta.Sea como sea.  
  
Las siguientes dos horas Ginger fabricó una nueva Hermione.Al llegar a su habitación Ginger abrió un estuche de maquillaje,y revolvió su armario hasta encontrar una minifalda con un top a juego.  
  
-Ehhh...Ginger...cuando te dije eso de impresionar...creo que te lo has tomado demasiado en serio...-le dijo asustada.  
  
-¡Tranquila Herm!¡Ya es hora de que ligues un poco!¡Y tú puedes!lo que pasa esque...no te esfuerzas.  
  
A continuación cogió el rímel y comenzó a maquillarle los ojos.  
  
-Tienes unos ojos preciosos,pero los ocultas demasiado.  
  
-¿Por qué no me alisas el pelo?-sugirió Hermione  
  
-No-contestó rotundamente-.Eso ya lo hiciste el año pasado.Esta vez sorprenderás de verdad.  
  
Las dos horas siguientes pasaron lentas y con Hermione preocupada.Si Ginger no lo había hecho bien no tendría tiempo de hacerse otra cosa.  
  
-¡No te mires en el espejo!-la advirtió Ginger-.Primero ponte la ropa.  
  
-Ginger,esa ropa...esa mini...(N/A:Qué pasa con la mini?yo me las pongo!xDDD)  
  
-Vale,se puede cambiar el top por un sujetador-contestó enfurecida Ginger.  
  
-Bueno,¡vale!Pero esque no me acaba de convencer...  
  
-¡Pues ponte esto!-le gritó Ginger arrojándole una camiseta ajustada y con escote..  
  
Hermione se fue al servicio a cambiarse cuando,de repente,se miró al espejo.Esa no era ella.Iba maquillada con los ojos de unos tonos azul claros,con toda la cara maquillada y el pelo recogido dejando caer dos mechones rizados.Se miró al espejo,subió la cabeza y dijo a su reflejo:  
  
-Es un buen comienzo.Debo ir allí con la cabeza bien alta.  
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso la camiseta roja que le había arrojado Ginger,se la colocó,y se puso la minifalda.  
  
Se volvió a mirar al espejo.El cristal reflejaba a una chica atractiva(incluso guapa),con unas piernas bonitas."Creo que no soy tan horrible"se dijo satisfecha para sus adentros.  
  
Cuando salió,Ginger la miró atónita.  
  
-¡Estás de muerte!¡Espera a que te vean John y Ron!¡Se van a pelear por ti!  
  
Ginger también estaba muy guapa,se había quitado las gafas y ella,por el contrario,se había atrevido a ponerse el top.  
  
Al salir de la habitación,por los pasillos se veía a la gente excitada,pero a la mayoría corriendo.Parecían tener tanta prisa que ni siquiera notaron su cambio.  
  
-¡VAMOS!-las llamó Sarah con su voz chillona.  
  
-¿A dónde?-le preguntó Hermione confusa.  
  
-A la cabaña,la fiesta será allí-le contestó mirándola de arriba a abajo-.Caramba Herm,menudo cambio ¿no?.  
  
Hermione asintió sintiéndose un poco desilusionada.Las palabras "menudo cambio" no eran las que había esperado.Ginger debió darse cuenta de aquello porque le dijo:  
  
-Déjala en paz.A mí no me ha dicho nada.Hazme caso:la envidia mata.  
  
Hermione decidió hacerla caso aunque no estuviera muy convencida.Salieron afuera en compañía de toda la multitud que corría desesperada para llegar.  
  
-¡La cabaña no se va a ir Sarah!-le gritó Ginger cuando Sarah echó a correr como una loca.  
  
-¡Tía buena!-se escuchó gritar detrás de Hermione.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de cara con Daniel,que se quedó alucinado al comprobar que era ella.  
  
-Madre...-exclamó sorprendido.Pero no se dejó intimidar-.¡Qué cambio guapísima!  
  
-Dios mío...-murmuró Hermione mientras Ginger se desternillaba de risa a su lado.Aunque era una risa falsa...Hermione sabía que en esa última semana Ginger se había vuelto loquita por sus huesos.  
  
El camino hacia la cabaña se podía traducir que fue acompañado por la música de fondo de Daniel gritandole los piropos a Hermione.Ella se dedicaba a mirar al cielo.Le encantaba esa sensación,la de mirar al cielo estrellado en una noche como aquella.  
  
Al llegar a la cabaña,Hermione sentía que esa noche debía resolver sus dudas entre Ron y John.Debía decidirse por uno de los dos.Aunque le dolía perder a cualquiera de ellos.Entró con paso firme y buscó a Ron y a John con la mirada.  
  
-¡Mira Herm!-le dijo ginger-.Ahí está...John...  
  
Hermione miró preoupada por el tono de voz con el que lo había pronunciado Ginger.Por fin lo divisó entre la multitud pero...estaba en la pista de baile con Chelsea,y no estaban bailando,se estaban besando...  
  
Sintió de repente su corazón latir a cien lleno de rabia.Quería llorar pero no podía.Aquella amiga con la que jugaba a Quidditch...estaba besándose con el chico que le gustaba.  
  
-Me voy-declaró Hermione enojada.  
  
-¿Por qué?¿Te ha fastidiado ver al rubio con Chelsea?  
  
Se dio la vuelta.No era Ginger quien hablaba,era Ron.  
  
-¿Te importa mucho?-le espetó Hermione furiosa.  
  
-Pues,sí.Que eres mi mejor amiga y que quiero saber lo que te pasa.  
  
-¡TÚ NO QUIERES SABER LO QUE ME PASA!-le gritó furiosa-.¡Tú lo que quieres es tenerme controlada para que no salga con ningún chico!  
  
-¿De verdad crees eso?-le contestó Ron lanzándole duras miradas-.Pues entonces haz lo que te de la gana.Y yo también lo haré.  
  
Hacto seguido salió de la barra y entró en la pista de baile sacando a bailar a Ginger,quien,no muy entusiasmada con su pareja,accedió a bailar.  
  
La música era de discoteca,a Hermione le sonó demasiado fuerte...Estaba dolida.Había perdido a los dos chicos que más quería.No era justo,no,aquello no era justo.¿De qué le había servido tanto maquillaje?¿Para ocultar a la débil Hermione que se escondía detrás de aquella apariencia?Esa noche no se iría de la fiesta.Esa noche se quedaría para plantar cara a toda la gente.Aunque le doliera.  
  
La música sonaba muy fuerte.Era una música dura,tipo Eminem,que retumbaba en la cabaña que se había transformado en discoteca.No aguantaba la música tan fuerte junto con sus emociones.No podía.  
  
-¡Hermione!  
  
Se dio la vuelta.Era Daniel.No podía con él tampoco.Tenía que irse,debía hacerlo...o acabaría volviéndose loca.Y la música...¿Por qué no la ponían más tranquila?Necesitaba salir de allí,el maquillaje la estaba picando los ojos.No estaba acostumbrada.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó con todas sus fuerzas,ya que la música no la dejaba expresarse bien.  
  
-¿Cómo?-le preguntó Daniel gritando muy sonriente.¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de que no estaba para discotecas?  
  
-Creo que...-comenzó a decir Hermione en voz muy baja.No podía con la música.Sonaba cada vez más fuerte.Ahora era la canción de "Sing for the moment" de Eminem.No soportaba esa música en un momento así.Se sentía agobiada.La música no cesaba...le iban a explotar los oídos.  
  
-¿Qué?-le siguió preguntando a gritos Daniel con su sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
La música seguía destrozándole los tímpanos.  
  
-¡No soporto esta música!-consiguió decirle a gritos también ella.  
  
Desvió la mirada.En la pista de baile estaban bailando Ron y Ginger.También John y Chelsea.Ron no le quitaba el ojo de encima y parecía estar pasándolo en grande.No pudo soportarlo.  
  
-Oye,Hermione...-comenzó a decirle Daniel-.Cuando te vi me pareciste la típica niña mimada pero ahora...Ahora eres distinta.Ahora me gustas.  
  
Hermione no le estaba escuchando.Lo único que había comprendido esque podía utilizar a Daniel para vengarse de Ron,para acabar con esa música que en otro momento le hubiera gustado,pero que en aquel instante la estaba volviendo loca.A Daniel le gustaba y eso no la hacía sentirse mejor.  
  
-¿Tú que opinas?-le gritó Daniel por encima de la música.  
  
Tomó aire,estaba decidida.Miró hacia la pista de baile.Ron levantó la cabeza y la miró.Era el momento.Tenía que hacerlo ahora.Con lo que no contó era con que ginger también la estaba mirando.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces besó a Daniel.Lo besó.En los labios.No estuvo mucho tiempo,se apartó rápido.No era para nada lo que había esperado para su primer beso.Se sentía mal.Daniel la miró con expresión atónita.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y posó su mirada en ron y Ginger.Ron la miraba con los ojos desorbitados pero la mirada de Ginger fue aún peor...¡Ginger!¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?Ginger estaba loca por Daniel y ella...lo había besado.  
  
-¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERME UNA COSA ASÍ?-le chilló Ginger enojada saliendo ruidosamente de la cabaña/discoteca con los ojos muy rojos.  
  
-Si querías fastidiarme la noche...-le susurró Ron con la cara roja de furia contenida-.¡Tranquila,lo has conseguido!  
  
-Hermione...-le dijo daniel-.¿Eso qué ha querido decir?  
  
-Que no me gustas.Te he utilizado.Lo siento.  
  
Se levantó cuando las últimas notas de la canción retumbaban en la cabaña/discoteca.Se sentía sucia,se sentía muy mal.No podía creer lo que había hecho.Mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas,quiso que aquello no hubiera sucedido.Había querido cambiar demasiado deprisa.Estaba desquiciada.Nadie la entendía.Si al sentirse como ella se pudiera morir de pena,Hermione ya habría muerto.John y Chelsea...luego Daniel...Definitivamente todos los sentimientos estaban en contra. 


	10. ¿Otra fiesta?

Por fin!Estuve tan ocupada leyendome el kinto libro q me olvide x completo del fic!Pero ya lo tngo aki.Y,como siempre,comienzo agradeciendo y comentando los reviews:  
  
Nikin:Muxas gracias por un review tan largo!aunque te repetiste al final jeje...pero me alegra ver que a la gente le gustan estos problemas...la historia...Es way.Muxas gracias x el review!!!!!!  
  
Maeda malfoy(Hermi Weasl:Muxas gracias x estar siempre ahi,comentando mi fic.si,ha sido algo duro xo el siguiente(este jeje)sera muuuuxo mas alegre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ejem...jeje.Muxas gracias wapa!  
  
DEVIL PATRIX:Chica,estuve pensando en como hacer que entre Harry y,sincveramente,no me pega nada en esta historia.Si puedo hacer que entre lo haré pero no creo que uqedara bien.De todas formas ¡gracias x dejar review!  
  
EsThErOiDe:Hola lokaaaaa!Ya he contactao conmigo jejeje...espero que te siga gustando este chapter/capi...como se diga.xDDDD Sigue enganchada no me falles!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione-eva:Me alegra que te guste.gracias x el review!  
  
CAPÍTULO 10  
  
En medio de la angustia,oyó unos pasos a lo lejos.Temía que fuera Daniel para pedirle explicaciones,aunque no se lo podía reprochar;se había comportado fatal.Se puso en pie para plantarle cara pero la persona a la que vio en frente de ella era a Sarah.  
  
-¿Hermione,por qué te has ido?¡No te lo vas a creer! Fred me ha...¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Hermione se sentía fatal.No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie.  
  
-Nada...¿Qué me estabas contando?  
  
Pero Sarah seguía mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Te has peleado con Ron y con Ginger...¿No es cierto?  
  
-Pero...¿cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Simple:al verlos irse de aquella manera es fácil suponer que están enfadados.Y con Daniel allí hecho polvo y tú aquí...¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron con Hermione contando la historia sin dejar de hacer pausas para dejar escapar algun sollozo,y con Sarah escuchando atónita la historia.  
  
-Vaya Hermione...¡Qué vida tan interesante tienes!...No,en serio.Te entiendo pero ahora lo que tienes que hacer es reconciliarte con todos.  
  
Hermione se quedó atónita.Se suponía que lo que Sarah debía hacer era compadecerse de ella,darle palabras de ánimo...  
  
-¿Con todos?¡Se suponía que debías consolarme!-le reprochó todavía atónita.  
  
-Sólo te podré consolar cuando tengas a Ginger de tu parte.A mí ya me tienes,pero sois muy amigas y acabar con vuestra amistad por un chico es lo peor que podeis hacer.Después de que te hayas reconciliado con ella tendrás que ganarte la confianza de Ron.Y luego...¡Mandaremos a Jonh a la mierda!  
  
Hermione seguía sin créerselo.Aunque,en realidad,Sarah le estaba mostrando las cosas como eran.No se limitaba a animarla,le estaba dando soluciones.Era una gran chica.Pero todavía le asaltaba una duda...  
  
-Oye,Sarah...ese día en el que Daniel se metió con nosotras...pero sobre todo contigo...Dime,¿Eres de sangre muggle?  
  
De pronto,el rostro de Sarah se ensombreció.Miró al suelo y dijo:  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
-Tranquila,yo también lo soy.Sólo pensaba que ese imbécil se metió con nosotras precisamente por ese motivo.Ya sabes,cuando dijo lo de "gente como tú"...y cuando le dijo a Ron que si ahora defendía a las sangre sucia...  
  
-¡Para!-la interrumpió Sarah aparentemente violenta-.He intentado esconder ese tema pero ya veo que no puedo.Muy bien si tanto quieres saberlo,eso no me lo dijo porque sea de sangre muggle.Me lo dijo porque soy de Slytherin.  
  
Hermione no podía creer lo que oía.Esa chica que siempre le había parecido tan maja...¿Una Slytherin?  
  
-¿Tú?¿Tú una Slytherin?Pero...¿por qué?  
  
-¡Eso quisiera saber yo!Vine a este campamento para que me trataran como una persona normal,y no como una Slytherin...pero ya veo que es imposible.  
  
-¡Claro que no!-le gritó Hermione enfadada-.Tú eres una gran persona y me lo estás demostrando ahora mismo.El hecho de que ese estúpido sombrero te colocara en Slytherin no es razón para que seas idiota.  
  
Sarah la miró agradecida.Luego miró hacia la cabaña-discoteca.  
  
-Vámonos-le dijo a Hemrione-.Ya casi no queda gente.  
  
Hermione se horrorizó.Con Sarah había estado a gusto,se había logrado olvidar de todo...y ahora se tendría que enfrentar a Ginger y a...¡Cho!¡Se había olvidado de ella!Cho también estaría enfadada con ella.Era la novia de Daniel.O,por lo menos,se habían liado.No quería ni imaginarse como tendría que pasar los siguientes días.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione se encontró con Cho sobre la cama,todavía sin haberse cambiado,mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Ya me he enterado de lo tuyo-le dijo simplemente.  
  
Hermione avanzó lentamente y se sentó en la cama de Cho.Tendría que arreglar primero las cosas con ella.  
  
-Mira,ya sé que estás enfadada conmigo por haberme liado con Daniel pero..  
  
.  
  
-¡Un momento!-la interrumpió Cho mirándola con los ojos como platos-.¿Que yo estoy enfada por que tú...?  
  
Se paró en seco y estalló en una carcajada corta.Hermione estaba atónita...¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?  
  
-Mira lo de la primera noche fue una tontería-comenzó-.Fue sólo un rollo.Él no me gusta,no es mi tipo.Demasiado inmaduro...  
  
Hermione exhaló un suspiro de alivio.Al menos tenía a Cho de su parte.Aunque nunca habían sido muy amigas...era un punto a su favor.  
  
-Ahora lo malo va a ser reconciliarte con Ginger-añadió Cho-.Se ha ido al baño pero...  
  
En ese momento apareció Ginger por la puerta.Pero no era la Ginger normal:Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y gesto de agotamiento.En definitiva,tenía el mismo aspecto que Hermione.Al verla su gesto se convirtió en uno de enfado.  
  
-Eres una miresable.Eres una...  
  
-¡Ginger no te excites demasiado!-la aconsejó Cho-.Creo que yo también iré al baño.  
  
Y dicho esto,salió por la puerta.  
  
-Mira Ginger no era mi intención liarme con Daniel-comenzó a explicarle-.Esque estaba furiosa con Ron y quería darle celos...  
  
-¡YA VES QUE MANERA DE DARLE CELOS!¡LIÁNDOLTE CON EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA!  
  
-Ginger para...  
  
-¡NO!Creía que eras mi mejor amiga...  
  
-¡Y lo soy!Estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera me acordé de que te gustaba.Y después de ver a John con Chelsea...  
  
-Eso no te da derecho a jugar con la gente...  
  
-¡Ya lo sé!-gritó tan alto que Ginger cambió su expresión de enfado por una de susto.  
  
-¿Lo sientes de verdad?Si es que lo sientes,claro...-le preguntó Ginger  
  
Hermione la miró asombrada.  
  
-Pues claro que lo siento!  
  
-Entonces...¿amigas?  
  
-¡Por supuesto!Oye...¿siempre perdonas tan rápido?  
  
***********************************  
  
-Ahora lo que tenemos que conseguir...es emparejarte a ti con Daniel y a Hermione con Ron-declaró Cho un cuarto de hora después.  
  
-Lo veo difícil-dijo Ginger tristemente-.A Daniel le gusta Herm,y Ron está enfadada con ella...  
  
-¡un momento!-dijo Cho con una sonrisita-.También tenemos que conseguir emparejarme con John.  
  
Hermione y Ginger la miraron atónitas.  
  
-¡Pero si está con Chelsea!-exclamó Hermione.  
  
-¡Lo vuestro no está mucho mejor!-se defendió Cho ofendida.  
  
-Esto va a ser una misión imposible...-suspiró Hermione.  
  
-¡Me gustan los retos!-declaró Ginger sonriendo.  
  
-¿Por qué no vamos esta noche a ver a los chicos?-propuso Cho muy picarona.  
  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
.Es verdad...se darían cuenta de que queremos ligárnoslos.  
  
-No necesariamente-la contradijo Hermione que se le estaba ocurriendo una idea.  
  
-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó Cho.  
  
-En invitar a casi todos los chicos,y a las chicas menos a Chelsea.  
  
-No podemos invitar a todas...-dijo Ginger-.¿Y a qué las estamos invitando?  
  
-¡A una fiesta!-gritó Cho entusiasmada.  
  
La miraron asombradas.  
  
-¿Otra?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Sí,pero en el bosquecillo.Llevamos unas cuantas bebidas,invitamos a la gente que nos interese...¡Y asunto zanjado!Hermione se reconcilia con Ron,Ginger se acerca a Daniel y yo le robo el chico a Chelsea.  
  
Ginger y Hermione estallaron en una carcajada.  
  
-Yo me apunto.Puede ser divertido ¿no?-comentó Ginger.  
  
-Yo también-la apoyó Hermione.  
  
De repente se paró en seco,y se oyó decir a si misma todo lo que había dicho.¿Qué estaba haciendo?Hermione Granger,la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts,la que habían nombrado prefecta...¿Estaba planeando meterse en lios?  
  
"Bueno...-pensó para sus adentros-.Esto no es Hogwarts.Se supone que aquí es todo una especie de cachondeo...que hay que disfrutar el momento y divertirse...¿Por qué no?"  
  
-Pero un momento-exclamó Ginger alejando de ella sus pensamientos-.Cho,está muy bien esto de reirse tanto...pero lo de quitarle el novio a Chelsea...Creo que es un poco de...bueno...de...  
  
-De mala persona-tradujo Hermione para evitar una discusión.  
  
-Bueno...yo personalmente me he hecho muy amiga de chelsea...ya sabes,como nosotras nunca nos hemos llevado bien...Bueno,el caso esque creo que es como yo.Cuando va a sitios como éste sólo le interesan los chicos para una noche.No quiere nada serio.Luego,puede tener novios pero desde luego,no aquí.  
  
-¡Qué chica tan complicada!-se burló Ginger-.Bueno,esto hay que hacerlo discretamente.Yo me encargo de avisar a los chicos.Cho,tú avisas a todas las chicas que te caigan bien y Hermione tú lo mismo.  
  
-¿Por qué no vamos las dos juntas?-preguntó Cho.  
  
-Porque tus amigas y sus amigas son gente completamente distinta.Seguramente no hay una sola chica que sea amiga de las dos.  
  
Después de la charla salieron en busca de gente a la que invitar al bosque.Hermione se quedó soorprendida de como le emocionaba a la gente hacer algo que no está permitido.Estaba segura de que si la fiesta hubiera estado organizada por los monitores nunca les hubiera agradado tanto la idea.  
  
-Pues no se si iré...-fue la contestación de Sarah ante la idea de la fiesta.  
  
-¿Qué?-le contestó Hermione perpleja-.Pero...¿por qué?  
  
-Porque...veras eso era lo que te quería decir antes...Esque estuve bailando con fred....ya sabes mi pareja del baile ese del ministerio...  
  
-Lo conozco.  
  
-Sí,pues...el caso esque me pidio que...saliera con él.  
  
Dijo las últimas palabras en un murmullo rápido.  
  
-¿Cómo?-le preguntó Hermione impactada ante aquella noticia.  
  
-Me pidió que...¡que saliera con él!¡Ya está!Y le dije que me lo pensaría esta noche,pero si voy a la fiesta se lo tendré que decir ya....  
  
-¿A ti te gusta?  
  
-Bueno...es muy majo y me lo pasó genial con él....sólo que él es un Gryffindor y yo una...Slytherin.  
  
-¡Vamos Sarah no empieces!-le reprochó enfadada-.¡No estarás diciendo que eres muy poco para él!  
  
-De acuerdo iré a esa fiesta-declaró Sarah a modo de respuesta.  
  
***  
  
Ya estaban todos.Y ella no había tenido que organizar nada.John y un chico de Hufflepuff,así que ella no había tenido nada que ver.  
  
"¡Deja de preocuparte"dijo una voz en su cerebro.  
  
Miró a su alrrededor.Ni rastro de Ron.Esto no estaba saliendo demasiado bien...  
  
-¿Has visto a John?-le preguntó Cho.  
  
-¿Eh?no...no lo he visto.Y...¿Tú has visto a Ron?  
  
-¿A Ron?¡Claro!Antes lo he visto pegadito a Fred y George...supongo que todavía seguirá con ellos.  
  
Si estaba con Fred ya sabía donde debía ir.Estaba claro.Sólo tuvo que recordar su comnversación con Sarah. 


	11. Famosa¿Yo?

CAPITULO 11  
  
-Cho...¿me podrías ayudar con Ron?-preguntó Hermione tímidamente.  
  
Cho la miró incrédula.  
  
-Tú tienes cambios de humor.Hace nada estabas tan tranquila con la idea de reconciliarte con Ron y ahora tienes miedo...  
  
Hermione iba a negarlo rotundamente pero se paró en seco y miró hacia el suelo.Cho tenía razón,estaba cambiando,pero no tanto como ella creía.De pronto le asaltaron dudas:¿y si los castigos del campamento influían en Hogwarts?Dejaría de ser la alumna inteligente que era.Los profesores la creerían otra...¿Podrían expulsarla por hacer una fiesta sin permiso y a escondidas?Eso era imposible...a Harry le habían llegado muchos momentos en que estuvo a punto de ser expulsado por motivos mucho más graves.  
  
-Venga,anda-le dijo Cho cogiéndola del brazo-.después de todo a lo mejor me pasa a mí lo mismo cuando vaya a ver a John...no creo,pero...necesitaré una excusa para acercarme a él.¿Me podrías acompañar a verle diciendo que quieres saber que tal le ha ido con Chelsea?Te dirá que fatal aunque puede que nos mienta,pero...Bueno,¿dónde puede estar Ron?  
  
-¡Con Sarah!-exclamó hermione de inmediato.  
  
-¿Sarah?¿La de Slytherin?  
  
Hermione la miró sorprendida.  
  
-¿Lo sabes?  
  
-Lo he oído por ahí...y cuando le preguntamos de que casa es se pone furiosa...bueno,no esque me caiga muy bien pero...  
  
"¿Por qué tiene que acabar todas sus frases con "pero..."pensó Hermione.  
  
-Yo creo que es estupenda.Aunque Ginger tenía razón diciendo que mis amigas nunca podrían ser las tuyas.  
  
-Quizás,pero...¡hey mira!¡Ahí está Ron!  
  
Hermione miró alarmada.Allí estaba.Sarah estava sentada bajo un árbol con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano con la mirada baja,con Fred a su lado.De pie,junto a ellos,se encontraba Ron.Tenía el rostro enfadado,quizás porque era el único que estaba solo.  
  
-¡Hola Ron!-le gritó Cho saludándole con la mano.  
  
-¿Pero qué haces?-le susrró Hermione desesperada.No había tenido tiempo de preparar un argumento convincente.  
  
Ron se acercó algo molesto sin dejar de mirar al suelo.Sin embargo cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con Hermione su cara se puso del color de su pelo.  
  
-¿Por qué no estás con nadie?-preguntó Cho.  
  
-Estoy con vosotras dos-le reprochó sarcásticamente.  
  
Hermione estalló en una sonora carcajada.Aun enfadados,Ron siempre conseguía hacerla reir.las cosas no salían como ella pensaba.  
  
-¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!-le reprochó Cho.  
  
-No tengo chica,si es a lo que te refieres-le espetó Ron.  
  
Hermione se echó a reir de nuevo.no sabía por qué,a todo lo que le decían le entraba la risa.  
  
-Mira,si sigues así...-comenzó a decirle Cho pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Daniel y Ginger que iban corriendo hacia ellos.  
  
-¡Tenemos que irnos!-les dijo Ginger desesperada-.Charley(el profesor de Quidditch)ha venido y nos ha descubierto.Aun estamos a tiempo de volver a las habitaciones sin que nos pillen.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Cho-.Vosotros cuatro ir delante mientras yo aviso a Joh...a los demás.  
  
Daniel,Ginger Ron y ella,echaron a correr por el bosquecillo hacia las habitaciones evitando ser vistos pero cuando llegaron al edificio...descubrieron que era imposible.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ron de repente mirando fijamente hacia la puerta del edificio.  
  
Todos se preguntaban lo mismo.Toda la fachada del edifico estaba llena de coches oficiales del ministerio de Magia,había un montón de gente enviada de El profeta,Corazón de bruja y muchas otras revistas.La mayoría no hacían fotos,parecían estar esperando a alguien.Pero otras estaban haciendo fotos al edificio con gran interés mientras había periodistas con sus vuelaplumas a punto,mientras otros ya comenzaban a escribir apresuradamente.Hermione pudo fijarse que a la entrada del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones,algunos periodistas estaban entrevistando a unas chicas del grupo por el que se movía Cho,sin demasiado entusiasmo.Justo donde ellos estaban,Laura y todos los monitores estaban protegiendo la entrada evitando que cualquier periodista entrara.había mucha más gente pero al ser de noche todo estaba en una tremenda oscuridad,excepto por las velas y las luces que la gente que estaba allí había encendido.  
  
-Es como si hubiera alguien famoso-comentó Ginger atónita.  
  
-¿No pensareis que tiene que ver con...Voldemort,verdad?-susurró Hermione.  
  
Afortunadamente sólo Ron pudo oirlo y asintió desesperado.  
  
-No-se corrigió enseguida Ron-.Estos parecen más bien interesados por la prensa del corazón.  
  
-¿Pero entonces...por qué la mayoría son del Ministerio?  
  
-No están asustados,están emocionados.  
  
-Sería más fácil preguntar ¿no?-propuso Daniel.  
  
Así que,todos se encaminaron directos hacia el edificio amontonado de gente.  
  
-Disculpe-le preguntó Hermione a la primera persona que encontró:Un fotógrafo-.¿Qué está pasando?  
  
Antes de que pudiera contestar una chica desde las escaleras chilló señalándola:  
  
-¡ALLÍ ESTÁ! ¡ESA ES HERMIONE GRANGER!  
  
El fotógrafo al que habían preguntado a modo de respuesta,comenzó a sacarle fotos sin parar.  
  
Hermione,aterrada se precipitó hacia la entrada pero su camino fue interumpido ante la estampida de periodistas y fotógrafos que se abalanzaron contra ella.  
  
-¡Señorita Granger!¿Piensa que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado irá ahora a buscarla?-preguntó una mujer rubia de El Profeta.  
  
-¿Hermione,como piensas usar tus nuevos poderes?-le preguntó otro hombre de un periódico que Hermione no conocía.  
  
-¡Señorita Granger!¡Por favor díganos cual es su cantante favorito!-le rogó una mujer bajita que trabajaba para Corazón de Bruja.  
  
-¡Dejadla en paz!-gritó a lo lejos la voz de Ron que estaba tratando de seguirlos entre la estampida de periodistas y fotógrafos.  
  
-Lo siento,de verdad no puedo hablar...-les decía Hermione aterrada ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?  
  
Los interminables sonidos de los flashses de cientos de cámaras no la dejaban concentrarse.De repente alguien le cogió del brazo y tiró de ella,de manera,que consiguiera huir de la avalancha de periodistas.  
  
-Venga Hermione,ven conmigo.  
  
Era Laura.Se precipitaron hacia la habitacion que compartía con Ginger y Cho y la cerraron apresuradamente.  
  
-¿Qué significa todo esto?¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Hermione alarmada.  
  
-Hermione-comenzó a decir Laura más seria de lo normal-.¿Sabías que eras una embrujada?  
  
Hermione se quedó atónita.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Una embrujada,una descendiente de Julian Watson.Una bruja con poderes que los magos corrientes no tienen.  
  
-Imposible-la interumpió Hermione-No puedo ser descendiente de ninguna bruja porque...  
  
-De una embrujada-corrigió Laura.  
  
-No puedo ser descendiente de ninguna embrujada porque...¡mis padres son muggles!¡soy de sangre muggle!  
  
-Pues no se como,pero en tu familia tiene que haber magia.Puede que haya sido hace siglos cuando una embrujada entró en tu familia y después de eso todos son muggles...pero en tu familia ha habido magia.  
  
Hermione sentía que esa noticia no la sorprendería la mitad de lo que le sorprenderían las próximas.  
  
-¿Y qué demonios es una embrujada?  
  
-Una embrujada,es una bruja descendiente de Julian Watson,con poderes asombrosos capaces de vencer a quien sea.Depende de si los entrenas o no...o si quieres usarlos.Pero el caso esque esa gente del ministerio se ha enterado de que eres una embrujada porque en estos días los has usado.¿No es cierto?  
  
-No-respondió Hermione algo atontada.  
  
-Tienes que haberlos usado!-insistió Laura-.Haz memoria:alguna vez que hayas prendido algo en llamas,que hayas congelado,que hayas movido algo con la mente...¡alguna señal de poder!  
  
-Yo no he hecho nada de eso-continuó negando Hermione.  
  
-Tienes que haber hecho algo...sueños premonitorios...haber vivido algo ya antes...  
  
-Bueno...una vez tuve un sueño muy extraño-recordó Hermione-.Estaba sintiéndolo...no recuerdo bien...  
  
-Bueno,pues ahí lo tenemos.Tienes premoniciones.Y seguramente tendrás más poderes...Sólo que todavía no has estado preparada para usarlos.  
  
-¡Espera,para el carro!-le gritó Hermione sin reconocerse-.¿Las embrujadas tienen que luchar con Voldemort?-Laura se sobresaltó-.¿Es esa su misión?¿Para eso existen?  
  
-Bueno...no te voy a engañar la mayoría de ellas usan sus poderes contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...pero no es esa su misión.No tienen misión.Simplemente tienen poderes,pueden usarlos como quieran.Pero te aconsejaría...que no abuses de ellos.  
  
-No los quiero-dijo Hermione,esta vez sin enfadarse.Estaba atemorizada.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Que no los quiero.Se que Voldemort va a ir a por mí si lo descubre.¡No los quiero!  
  
-¡Voldemort no tiene por qué enterarse!Pero...yo no estoy muy bien informada sobre eso...nadie quiere decirlo.  
  
-¡Pero si me ve en los periódicos irá a por mí!-sollozó Hermione-.Me han sacado muchísimas fotografías...me han hecho preguntas...  
  
-Dumbledore se está ocupando de todo-le comunicó firmemente-.Los ha echado y les ha prohibido publicar nada.Incluso Fudge lo ha ordenado...  
  
Hermione no podía moverse.No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir cuando todos le preguntaran por qué se había formado ese escándalo.  
  
Antes de poder pensar en nada entró por al puerta Ginger,aparentemente aturdida.  
  
-¿Pero qué ha pasado?Están diciendo todo tipo de cosas...que si te has liado con algun famoso...que si has matado a alguien...Bueno,esto último lo decían más bien los graciosos...  
  
-Yo ya me voy-dijo Laura levántandose.  
  
Cuando se levantó,caminó hacia la puerta y al abrirla se cruzó de narices con Ron.  
  
-Ron,sabes que no puedes estar aquí.  
  
-ya lo sé,pero...Quería ver a Hermio...  
  
-Si,eso ya me lo imagino.Ya te lo dirá mañana.Y ahora vete.  
  
Al lado de Ron,apareció cho corriendo con Daniel y John a su lado.  
  
-¡Estoy diciendo que no podeis entrar!-estalló Laura-.¡Y ahora fuera!  
  
-Bueno...yo si puedo entrar ¿no?-le preguntó Cho temerosa.  
  
-Entra ¡YA!  
  
Cho entró apresuradamente cerrando la puerta con candando.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Para qué querían verte?No esque piense que hayas matado a nadie,pero...  
  
-¡Déjalo ya Cho!-le reprochó Ginger-.Ella no quiere hablar de ello...  
  
-Eso tú no lo sabes.Nunca viene mal desahogarse cuando uno ha tenido un día...  
  
-Soy una embrujada-dijo rápidamente Hermione.  
  
Las dos pararon y la miraron rápidamente.  
  
-¿Eres qué?-preguntó Ginger.  
  
-Soy una embrujada-repitió Hermione mirando a la pared como si se sintiera fascinada por ella.  
  
-¿Nos lo explicas desde el principio?-preguntó Ginger quien,parecía haberse olvidado la teoría de que Hermione no quería hablar.  
  
Sin darse cuenta,les estaba explicando las preguntas(algunas absurdas)de los periodistas,como Laura la había llevado a la habitación,y toda su conversación.  
  
-¿Tienes el poder de la premonición?-le preguntó Ginger atónita.  
  
-Tendrías que escribir a Harry-le recomendó Cho.  
  
-No le voy a escribir-declaró tajante Hermione-.Ya lo ha pasado bastante mal en quinto,como para que ahora le venga yo con esto.  
  
-Por lo menos díselo a Ron-le insistió Cho.  
  
-Que se lo diga Ginger.  
  
-¿Qué tengo yo de malo?-preguntó Cho ofendida.  
  
-Que Ron no te soporta.Ahora,mirad.Yo no quiero tener poderes,yo sólo quiero ser normal...sacar buenas notas...¡SER UNA CHICA NORMAL!  
  
-¡Pero no lo eres Hermione!-le dijo Ginger-.Tienes que aceptarte como eres:Una embrujada.  
  
-No quiero serlo.  
  
-Pero lo eres-insistió Ginger-.Y tendrías que empezar a usar tus poderes.Deben de ser asombrosos...  
  
-No quiero usar mis poderes.  
  
-De momento sólo tiene el de la premonición-objetó Cho-.Supongo que estaría bien eso de haber vivido algo antes...  
  
-No quiero haber vivido nada antes.  
  
-No.En mi opinión el poder más útil es la telekinesis,ya sabes:mover cosas con la mente-opinó Ginger.  
  
-No quiero mover cosas con la mente.  
  
-Pues yo creo que si no quiere luchar contra quien-tu-sabes,lo mejor esque los paroveche...¡Podría prender fuego a Malfoy!-exclamó Cho ilusionada.  
  
-No quiero prender fuego a Mal...es decir...No quiero prender fuego.  
  
-Pues yo daría lo que fuera por poder tener premoniciones-comentó Ginger soñadora-.Podría averiguar si mi historia con Daniel va a salir bien...  
  
-¡NO QUIERO TENER PREMONICIONES!-gritó Hermione furiosa-.¡DEJADLO YA!  
  
Sin tener tiempo a detenerse,tiró sin querer con la mano un reloj de arena colocado encima de la mesa.  
  
-¡Mi reloj!-gritó Cho angustiada.  
  
-¡NO!-gritó Hermione haciendo un gesto con la mano.El reloj quedó elevado en el aire totalmente paralizado.  
  
Cho,que también estaba medio paralizada,cogió el reloj rápidamente del aire,y lo colocó de nuevo en la mesa.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo balbuceando-.Ya sabemos que tienes otro poder:La parálisis.  
  
-Es increible...-exclamó Ginger mirando el reloj,colocado de nuevo en la mesa atónita-.¿Qué es lo que has hecho con la mano?  
  
-No lo sé...-murmuró Hermione atónita-.creo que hice algo como esto...  
  
Hizo un puño con su mano y luego la abrió de golpe enseñando la palma.  
  
-Prueba a paralizar esto...-exclamó Cho emocionada cogiendo un cojín de su cama y lanzándolo en el aire.  
  
Hermione hizo el gesto con su mano pero el cojín cayó al suelo.  
  
-¿Por qué ahora no te sale?-preguntó Ginger extrañada.  
  
-Creo que no basta con hacer el gesto...-opinó Hermione pensando-.creo que tienes que querer paralizarlo con todas tus fuerzas.  
  
-Vuelve a probar-la animó Cho recojiendo el cojín del suelo-.Una...dos...¡tres!  
  
Volvió a lanzar el cojín al aire.Hermione se concentró."Paralízate-pensaba desesperada-.No caigas...quédate quieto..."  
  
-¡Ya!-exclamó meintras hizo el movimiento de mano.El cojín quedó totalmente paralizado en el aire por encima de sus cabezas.  
  
-Esto es alucinante...-murmuraba Ginger sin parar-.Alucinante...de verdad...  
  
Cho se había quedado quieta,sonriendo con admiración.En esos momentos el cojín chocaba brutalmente contra el suelo:se había pasado el efecto.  
  
-¡Herm!-exclamó Ginger-.¡Deja de preocuparte!¡Mira que pasada de poderes!  
  
-Y segun Laura no tienes por qué luchar contra Quién-tú-sabes...¡Solucionado!  
  
Hermione se acostó pensando en aquello.Antes de eso estaba segura de que se habría acostado llorando.Pero después de la parálisis,se durmió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios... 


	12. Despedida

Sólo quería decirles a todos que este fic no será continuado. ¿La razón? Hace ya mucho tiempo que lo dejé, y el proyecto ya no me ilusiona. Soy consciente de que podría estar mejor escrito, pero con el tiempo se aprende y ahora soy capaz de escribir bastante mejor(aunque aun no tanto como querría,jeje...)

Bueno, finalmente quiero deciros a todos los que estuvisteis leyéndolo que os agradezco muchísimo vuestro apoyo, y habeis formado parte de un momento de mi vida que no voy a olvidar. He perdido contacto con algunas personas, cosa que me da mucha pena, pero después de haberme cambiado de msn y dejar el fic, fue algo que pasó.

Ya no suelo escribir fanfictions, sino historias mías. Creo que no lo hago mal...es un buen hobbie xD.

Bueno, ya está dicho. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro entusiasmo y deciros de nuevo, que será muy difícil olvidaros.


End file.
